Grover Nakiri
|romaji = Nakiri Gurōbā Ōryū |nicknames = Blue-Rover (by Byakko) Blue Dragon Ouryuu of Earth |race = Doll |gender = Male |age = 16 (Arc 4) 17 (Arc 5 & 6) |birth_date = July 2nd (Cancer) |relatives = Ryuuji Nakiri (Father/Creator; deceased) Kouryuu (Father/Original) Mizue Nakiri (Older Sister; deceased) |affiliation = Sì Xiàng Project Tatsuyama Village Nakiri Clan Kimura Town Kimura Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Student Council (Secretary) |status = Alive}} Grover Nakiri (百鬼 グローバー, Nakiri Gurōbā) is a doll created from the Sì Xiàng Project, created using the Kouryuu, and a member of the Nakiri Clan. He is a third-year high school student at Kimura Academy and the secretary of the Student Council. Appearance Grover is a young man with shaggy dark blue hair jutting in all directions and brown-colored eyes. He is seen dressed in the typical Kimura Academy's male uniform. Personality Grover is shown to have a calm, friendly, and an energetic personality, as he appeared to the Cocytus Team in a polite manner. He is also very kind as he doesn't discriminate Daemons and treats them respectfully. He holds a strong admiration towards Rei Serizawa and considers him to be his role model. History Plot Volume VII Volume VIII Volume IX Volume X Volume XI Volume XII Volume XIII Volume XIV Powers & Abilities As the humanoid doll created as child of the Yellow Dragon Kouryuu/Huáng-Lóng during the Sí Xiàng Project, Grover has inherited the power of the Koryuu, such as representing the Earth element and being capable of tapping into the ki veins of the earth, said by both Hisashi and Masaomi, the overseer of the Project, to be the most powerful of the five dolls created during the Project. Further exemplifying his role as the Yellow Dragon Doll, when captured by Masaomi Haruno who attempted to pull out the Five Dolls' powers, Grover's struggling ki manifested as an large Yellow Spirit Dragon, that toppled over all of Tokyo. * Immense Strength: Grover is shown to be very strong as he went toe-to-toe with Daemonic Armor during training. Yuki laters comments that he's in a different league among those with special powers. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grover possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat, as shown during his training session with Rei and Keisuke in their Daemonic Armors, an immensely powerful combatant. In Volume XIII, Grover was able to hold his own against Kasagawa Abe. * Immense Durability: * Immense Speed: Kouryuu Abilities * Earth Manipulation: As the Yellow Dragon Doll, Grover can create and manipulate earth, which ccan further enhanced by using ki. He can also control the terrain of earth and use this to his advantage to bring opponents closer to him or catch them off guard. * Dragon Veins: As the doll created by the Divine Beast that represents earth, Grover has the ability to tap into the "veins" of ki that flow throughout the land letting him utilize the earth-based ki to strengthen his own physical abilities to significant degrees. * Touki (闘気, Fighting Spirit): Grover can cover himself in an aura of ki, increasing his offense, defense, and speed. Using it in conjunction with the "vein" of ki, which flows throughout the earth, he can further enhance his touki; based on the richness of the soil and certain conditions, he could borrow almost endless ki. * Dragon Man (龍鬼人, Ryūkijin): Trivia * Grover's name mean "grove". * His surname Nakiri (百鬼) means "Hundred Demons". ** He is named after Ouryuu Nakiri and the Nakiri Clan from the Light Novel series High School DxD. * In Chinese religion and mythology, the Kouryuu (or Ouryuu, Huang-Long, Yellow Dragon) in East Asian culture is the fifth symbol completing the Sixiang (Four Symbols). This deity is the center of the cosmos and it represents the earth element, the Chinese quintessence, as well as the changing of the seasons. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Doll Category:Tatsuyama Village Category:Sì Xiàng Category:Kimura Academy Category:Student Council